


Sometimes you don't recognize it when it comes

by thefungiboy



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: After Honest Hearts, F/M, Reunions, also hi this is my first posting on this site, can also be brotp, happy boone, uhhhhhh i just finished honest hearts and im emotional so have this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 17:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15645630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefungiboy/pseuds/thefungiboy
Summary: a small short piece of the courier who crawls out of zion and comes knocking on the dino in novac





	Sometimes you don't recognize it when it comes

He didn’t recognize her when she walked her way down the road heading straight to that fucking dinosaur he had been in every night since she sent him away. It had been months since she left for Zion. Seven or Eight, almost a year. No contact, no nothing. Everyone thought she was dead, including Craig Boone.

He didn’t recognize her when he looked down his scope as she grew closer. It took a few moments. Until she raised her head and let his eyes lay upon her dirty, tan face, hiding under a tattered headdress. He put his scope down, and sat down against inside mouth of the dinosaur. This girl rises from the grave like its her job. He listened to her footsteps from under the dinosaur, right to his left and down on the cracked road. It was dark, and she knew exactly where to go.

He didn’t recognize her when she opened the door, and rested her dark eyes down on him, The nighttime dino sniper. Boone’s blue orbs swarmed over her body. Her normal, thick, military attire. But the NCR chest-plate was discarded, replaced with a sturdy piece of SWAT armor. She laughed and Boone couldn’t help but smile.

He didn’t recognize her when she kneeled to him, peeling off her headdress with dirty fingers, as if he’d be able to see her any better in the darkness. As if he could see her locks falling over her shoulders. As if he could see the lips or eyes or scars he once and awhile longed to see. But it was a simple gesture that Craig Boone appreciated. 

“Was worried you forgot about me.”

“I’ll be damned, Craig Boone.” She breathed.

“Is it time, Juniper?” 

And with that, Juniper smiled again. She stood and offered a hand, to which the sniper took, pulling himself up and grabbing his rifle, rested against the inner mouth wall.

“You know it. I got a lot of shit to tell you about.”

And they went.

**Author's Note:**

> uhh lmk if you want me to continue this. this is my first fanfic ive ever posted and im emotionally attached to this game


End file.
